


Brothers in Arm

by apokfan (writing1swat)



Series: The French Mistake Verse [7]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Adventure, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Gen, Godstiel: Castiel as God, Sequel, Supernatural - Freeform, The French Mistake Verse, canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/apokfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Direct <strong>sequel</strong> to <strong>Comrades and Brothers</strong>. Castiel becomes God and his ambitions run higher than ruling just one measly world. He wants both worlds. Suddenly Sam and Dean find themselves teaming up with their alter egos, Jared and Jensen, once again. (Will be rewritten eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> You do **not** have to read the other stories in this verse to understand what's happening. Just as long as you read the first story, you'll be okay. In fact this story ignores most the other stories.

**Part 1**

Castiel looked down upon them and said, “I am God now. Kneel before me and love me.”

Sam’s eyes widened in fear, feeling his knees collapse beneath him. He bowed his head without thinking about it. He could almost feel the heated glare that came to his right, from his raging brother. He didn’t dare raise his head but inched his hand to grope blindly for Dean’s, hoping to calm him. Then suddenly he felt a cold hand grip his hair. Sam yelped in surprise, a sharp tug bringing him to look up into Castiel’s smug face. The goofy grin was off. Intense blue eyes that were once chilly as ice were now gleaming with mischief. Sam blinked and it was gone. Castiel was straight faced once again.

The self-proclaimed God stooped down and stroked Sam’s face. Sam had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cracking up. “You have always been my favorite, Sam. Dean? Dean’s a bit too…wild for me. But you…God, the things I would do to you, Sam. It’s endless, unfathomable. Unimaginable.” He stroked down Sam’s neck slowly.

God, what was this? The beginning to a bad Porno? Castiel began to hum Smoke in the Water. It only took a moment for Sam to break character. Misha stood up and beamed down at him as Jared burst with a fit of laughter, clutching hard to his sides. When he calmed down long enough to get up, only a few stray tears running down his cheeks which he quickly wiped away, he noticed only Jensen seemed unaffected by the stupid antics on set. Even some of the camera crew guys were having a hard time keeping themselves in check. Jensen noticed him staring and smirked, making Jared scowl. Stupid poker face king.

“How are we ever going to get past this scene?” Jared complained.

Misha crossed his arms, looking pleased with himself. “It’s just, can you imagine an innocent angel like Castiel becoming power hungry? I sure can’t.”

Jensen snorted. “Oh sure. The angel’s so damn innocent.” He paused, then added, “My ass.”

“Like your ass is innocent,” Misha said.

“Sure it is,” Jensen said with a slight waggle of his eyebrows.

Jared rolled his eyes. “And they always say you’re the mature one.”

“It’s all about subtlety, Grasshopper.”

Misha sniggered. “This is why I love you two so much.”

“Why? Because we’re such bad role models?” Jared asked.

“No, because we’re _good_ role models,” Jensen corrected with a nudge.

Misha nodded in agreement. “What he said.”

Jared snorted. “Sure. Okay.”

The three headed out to the trailers after someone called for a break. Apparently everyone was getting a bit tired of Misha’s purposeful mess ups. But Jared noticed no one called him out on it because well, it was Misha. That was just how he rolled. Jared was fine with that. His knees still ached from having to slide to the floor so many times but it was always fun to pretend to be stabbing Misha with the so called angel blade. Jensen complained at first when he saw that Jared got to do the stabbing but he was forgiven and forgotten easily after the first couple takes.

“Where do you think the show’s headed from here?” Jensen asked curiously.

“A cool ‘Cas as God’ plot maybe.”

“Sam still has to deal with Hell memories too,” Jared added.

They came to a stop in front of the trailer both Jared and Jensen shared unofficially. In reality it was Jensen’s. They all just liked to hang out there. “Hey Misha, I’ve got a somewhat random question for you.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“What would you do if you were God?”

Misha mulled over the question for a moment before shrugging. “Honestly? I never thought of that before so I dunno. Maybe go to Vegas,” he sniggered.

Jensen rolled his eyes and turned to open the door. “Thinking too small there, man. Rule over just Vegas? What about you, Jared?”

Jared thought about it. What would he do if he was God? Honestly he hadn’t a clue. A sudden choking sound had Jared whirling around to see Jensen’s feet dangling a few inches from the floor. Eyes widening at the sudden turn of events, Jared took an involuntary step back as he saw Misha choking the life out of Jensen. What. The. Fuck?

“Jensen!” Misha’s voice shouted from beside him and that wasn’t right at all, Jared whipped his head around to see Misha shaking right next to him, looking scared out of his mind.

Without thinking about it, Jared suddenly found himself lunging after the Misha that stood just in the threshold of the trailer. Misha stumbled back with a faint _oof_ and let go of Jensen who fell down to the floor on his hands and knees, sputtering and coughing, taking deep lungful of air. There wasn’t time to check Jensen to make sure he was breathing okay. Jared was straddling Misha’s hips, trying to pin down both his arms but fuck, it was incredibly hard. He didn’t think the guy was that strong. But fuck. It was like wrestling with a lion.

“You cannot hope to restrain God,” Misha said lowly, catching Jared off-guard. _Shit_. He hastened to grip the man tighter but Misha easily twisted an arm out and punched Jared straight in the guts. 

Jared rolled off, curling in himself in pain. He strained his ears to listen as Misha rose to his feet seemingly unharmed and walked to the middle of the room around the gathered audience. His eyes wandered around the room, taking in his surroundings. Jared knew instantly this guy with cold, calculating blue eyes wasn’t the actor and friend he had come to know on the show. Whoever he was…he was bad news.

As if reading his mind, not-Misha said, “I am Castiel. Your new God. Kneel before me and accept me, love me. Accept my love. Or be obliterated.”

The quiet of the trailer was not lost on Jared. He could feel his heart racing, his breathing coming in heavier. This wasn’t Misha but a crazier version of him, a legit crazy guy. He hoped Jensen and Misha would keep their damn traps shut because the guy was bonkers and as strong as an Ox. He realized with sudden real fear he could have easily killed Jensen had Jared not gone into hero mode without even thinking about it. But of course when did anyone ever listen to Jared?

“Ha ha, that’s a good line, man,” Misha’s voice cut through the thick silence. It sounded nervous as hell and Jared wanted to just tell him to shut up right then and there before he made a bad situation worse but every time he tried to speak, he fell into a coughing fit. “Almost had me going for a moment. Your cosplay is super good. Did you come for an autograph or what?”

“I do not…understand,” not-Misha said. “What is this ‘cosplay’ you speak of?” Not-Misha took a step forward. “Will you not kneel to your God? Like your friends here?”

Misha took a step back, watching the clone kneel suddenly before Jensen, reaching out to stroke through the man’s hair like he was a dog or cat. It looked wrong to Jared yet at the same time almost a mimic of their last scene in the episode. Suddenly Jared wondered if not-Misha could actually read their minds, but that was impossible. Right?

Before he could get far in his troubling thoughts, a light shimmered out of nowhere, drawing the attentions of the occupants in the room. It looked vaguely like a door. Not-Misha got up and backed up as the shimmering door swung open and Jensen and Jared appeared just as the light died away. They both had guns out, pointed at not-Misha. 

“Cas, the hell are you doing here?” Not-Jensen asked.

Not-Misha shook his head. “I am not Cas anymore, Dean. I am God. And you and your brother should not have followed me here.”

“Why not?” Not-Jared demanded.

Not-Misha glared at them for a moment. Then as if he reached a decision in his head, his lips quirked into a smug smirk. “Because this is my world.” Then he was gone. Jared blinked, wishing this made better sense.

“Damn it! Sammy,” Not-Jensen turned to not-Jared. “I thought you said angels lost their mojo once they crossed! Wasn’t that what happened last time we were here?”

Not-Jared looked just as frustrated by the event that just happened. He scrubbed his hand over his face tiredly. “Yeah. Angels, Dean. You heard him. He’s not an angel anymore. Maybe he’s too powerful for whatever magic negation the spell had for alternate dimension travel to affect him now.”

“Fuck,” Not-Jensen muttered.

Misha cleared his throat awkwardly by the door drawing the strangers’ attentions. “Who the fuck are you guys and who was that? Fuck it. What the hell is going on?” He looked them up and down after a moment. “Please don’t tell me you’re all cosplayers and this is just some elaborate prank.”

Not-Jensen exchanged a look with not-Jared. They both rolled their eyes. “Trust me, this ain’t a prank. I wish it was though,” Not-Jensen said. He looked around him, hazel eyes falling on Jared, then Jensen, then back at Misha. He shook his head and with a sudden smirk, said, “Come on, guys. You can’t have forgotten us already. Here. I’ll give you a hint: we were here last year and it involved some crazy, impossible shit and not enough tequila.”


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Dean Winchester knew today was going to be a shitty day since the moment he woke up. He just didn’t think it’d involve chasing his ex-angel friend across another dimension and sitting in his doppelganger’s trailer with his brother. The headache certainly wasn’t helping but that could be a side effect to all the alcohol they consumed in the last hour and a half while rehashing the day’s events in detail to people that he didn’t think he’d ever see again. Just another normal day in the life of the Winchesters.

“This is just great. So we have Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester sitting here, in this trailer with us, and Castiel, the angel that thinks he’s god, only god knows where,” Misha said, sounding just a little hysterical. His cheeks were flushed and he looked moments away from puking. Dean watched as his doppelganger rushed to get the trashcan before his friend could vomit on the floor. “Thank you,” he said as he promptly bent into the can.

Dean tried not to gag as the horrible smell flooded the room. “Fuck,” he murmured and took up the trashcan and practically flung it out of the trailer. He went back to sit on the couch again and sipped at his half-drunk beer. 

“Where do you think he is?” Sam asked, sounding not nearly as drunk as the rest of the occupants in the room. Dean glared at his brother, hating him instantly for not getting drunk like them. His brother had a good head on him though and pointedly ignored Dean. 

No one answered, partly because they were too drunk to think clearly on the question and partly because even if they knew what Sam was exactly asking, no one had an answer to that question. Dean snorted and set the beer bottle down. “Cas still got his angel mojo, or at least the angel wings bit. He could be anywhere.”

“Yeah but there must be somewhere in particular he’d start with. He’s an angel, Dean. Think. And he seems to have a thing for people to uh bow down to him and ‘profess their love onto him’.”

Dean’s head still hurt from all the liquor he downed but what Sam was saying seemed important so he tried to concentrate on the question. Then it seemed to dawn on him almost immediately. He sat up abruptly. Jared beat him to the punch before he could manage to get his voice working properly though, the bastard. “Churches. I’ll bet that’s where Cas will make his first move.”

They all got up to their feet in some kind of unspoken agreement. Sam looked around after a moment, taking in all the drunken sways. Dean tried his damned hardest to stay on his feet but he fell back on the couch under the scrutiny of his brother. Fucking Sam. He wasn’t the only one thankfully. Misha seemed to collapse a moment after Dean’s descent.

“But first I think a nap is in order,” Dean declared.

Sam sighed, looking ready to argue, but thought better of it at the last second, knowing he’d be outnumbered anyway. “Yeah. Okay.” He watched with some amusement as Dean’s eyes closed shut as soon as he agreed with his brother.

The next time Dean woke up, he felt like a truck hit him head on. He groaned and opened one bleary eye only to shut it back as soon as bright lights assaulted him. He slipped back into a dreamless sleep. Another couple hours must have passed before he was shaken roughly. He groaned awake to the darkness of the trailer. Dean tried to swat at the cold, clammy hands on him like a vice grip.

“Lemme go,” he slurred to his assailant.

There was a pause in the shaking before it resumed and he was suddenly thrown to the floor. “Fuck,” Dean cursed as he rolled to his hands and knees on the floor. He blinked up to see his reflection looming over him like an unwanted shadow. It took a moment to realize it wasn’t his reflection when the guy reached down to help him up. Jensen. Jensen Ackles. Now he remembered. Fuck. He rubbed his head when he was let go, left swaying on his feet.

“Go take a cold shower. It’ll help with the hangover,” Jensen said gruffly. “Everyone’s already waiting in the SUV.”

Dean was still too out of it to do anything but nod. He let Jensen push him out the trailer into the cold night air. “Here’s a spare change of clothes. I know it’s not your usual style but it’s the only one I got that’s clean.” Dean was handed a spare pair of jeans and tee shirt. He grimaced a little as he looked down at them but it couldn’t be helped he supposed. 

Once Dean was showered and dressed, he and Jensen made their ways to the dark SUV. Dean wasn’t sure why he was surprised to not see Cliff in the driver’s seat, it wasn’t like he expected the actors to involve other civilians into their piece of weird and even if they wanted to tell their personal driver about all this, he was positive Sam would persuade them over a different course of action. He was also very much surprised to see Sam behind the wheel, the key already in the ignition.

Dean opened the door to the back and hopped in next to Jared. Sam turned back to look at them. “Where’s the nearest church here?” Sam addressed Jared.

Jared furrowed his brows in thought. “A couple miles away,” the actor mumbled. “The Anglican Church.”

Sam nodded and backed out of the lot. “I figured even if Cas has some of his angel mojo going for him, he can’t have all of it,” he explained his reasoning into the silence.

“How do you mean?” Dean asked.

“Well, remember how when you hit an angel, it doesn’t seem to affect their vessels at all?”

“Yeah. My hand would be hurting for hours instead,” Dean grumbled, wishing his brother would stop bringing that particular point up.

Misha snapped his fingers suddenly, catching on. “Jared managed to tackle him down. I’m guessing that doesn’t happen very often.”

Sam shook his head. “No it doesn’t. Cas is pretty much invincible with only a few exceptions that we don’t have. But to get almost taken down by a normal human…”

“So he lost some of his invincibility,” Jensen said.

This time Dean saw his brother incline his head in agreement. “Yeah and if he lost that, what if his angel ‘teleportation’ also has its limits now?”

It took a moment for everyone to digest what Sam was saying. Castiel and vulnerability usually didn’t go together in Dean’s mind but lately…it seemed the only kinds of sentences that made sense. He sighed and leaned his head against the window. “You really think he’ll be at the church, huh?”

“I’m hoping at least,” Sam answered quietly.

 

 

The church was quiet. There were a few people in the pews for such a late hour and Castiel thought that would have to do for now. He walked down the center in between the rows of pews in purposeful strides. He was God now and these people were paying their respects to Him, even if they didn’t know it yet. God was amongst men as He should be. They would know soon enough and Castiel will get the love He deserved. The thought alone was almost good enough for Castiel.

As He made it all the way to the end to stand before His holy subjects, Castiel could feel the confusion coming from the humans as they stared at their God. He smiled serenely back at them because they didn’t know, but they will soon. Castiel was going to make a good impression on this world and no one could stop Him. Not the physical manifestation of Death. Not His Brothers and Sisters. _Ex_ -brothers and sisters, He corrected Himself. Because God had no brothers and sisters.

He spread His arms out and said, “I am your God.” Then He waited for acceptance. Blue eyes pierced through the darkness.

 

 

They were too late. Dean was positive they were too late when they arrived at the church. They all piled out anyway and Dean all but ran inside the darkened building. It was cold and Dean couldn’t contain a brief shiver. He walked around the pews, taking in the almost unnerving silence of the church. The only sounds were the echoes of his boots. It seemed eerie empty like this and Dean wondered why he thought people would even have come to a church at this hour at night.

He took a few more steps before he saw it. Blood. Glistening even in the dark like something out of a horror movie, running down the leg of a pew a few feet away. Dripping.

Dean stumbled back, hands blindly reaching out for the wall. He looked around and suddenly it was all he could see. Blood and lifeless bodies everywhere.

_Holy shit. Holy shit. Sam. Sam!_

“Sammy! Get your ass in here! You’re gonna want to see this.”


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

It was quickly spiraling into an insane week for all of them. Every time Jensen bothered turning on the TV now a day, there was always something there that reminded them all of their current situation that was way too quickly escalating. The only positive thing of this whole predicament was that Sam may be on the right track with his thinking after all. There had been something about Castiel, something off.

His powers may be waning. Jensen just wasn’t sure yet if it was a good sign or an omen to something far worse afoot. Sam and Dean were getting restless. Castiel, waning powers or not, seemed to be able to stay one step ahead of them. But for how much longer?

Jensen wasn’t sure.

“Have you guys seen the news lately?” The sound of Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s gruff voice brought Jensen out of his daze. He looked up just in time to catch the man barging into the trailer without as much as a polite knock. Jensen’s trailer had turned into some kind of hangout spot for everyone involved in this mad God chase. Apparently everyone else got that memo too. Behind Jeff trailed a somewhat guilty looking Cliff.

“Oh sure. Everyone can come hang out in my trailer,” Jensen said sarcastically.

Jeff ignored him as he marched to the TV, and flicked it on, then pointed to the screen to indicate that was exactly what he was talking about. “Just look at that, man. It’s getting crazy out there! This is all everyone will talk about now. Not that I really blame anyone, but _come on_.”

Jared looked at the TV with interest. “You’re only mad because some psycho is getting more attention than your drama show.”

“No! We have a psychopath loose in Canada. I’m just a bit freaked. Can’t I be a bit freaked?”

Misha furrowed his eyebrows at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be in LA or something? How’d you find out about Canada’s petty psycho anyway?”

Jeff rolled his eyes and took out a rolled up newspaper. Carefully he unrolled it and spread it out on the table for them to see. “I told you. It’s all anyone will talk about. I just happened to be on break for the moment and planned a trip to see Kripke and a bunch of other people.”

Jensen looked the paper over with interest. It was bizarre, the whole thing, was what it was. He scratched the back of his head, stunned at the words he saw. “He’s got a cult following already.”

How was that even possible? He’d only been here for a week.

“So much for waning powers,” Dean grumbled from the back.

Jeff snapped his head to look at the hunters, it was the first words Dean had uttered since Jeff had barged in on them and Jensen forgot their presence until now. Panicking, Jensen tried to block Jeff from peering too carefully to the back where he’d see the doppelgangers. Like they’d really need to explain to more people what was really going on here. Jeff pushed him to the side and Jensen felt himself stumble a few steps before catching himself on the table. Totally not good.

“Uh, Jeff.”

“What happened to Todd and Mike?” Jeff finally asked as Sam and Dean reluctantly stepped forward at the same time, seeing no way out of this confrontation.

For a moment, Jensen was left gaping, trying to find an answer to a question that wasn’t making any sense. “What? Todd?” Then, realization dawned and he pursed his lips. “Um, they quit. We found better replacements. Right…?”

Dean grinned broadly, not missing a beat and stuck out his hand. “Bon. Clark Bon,” he said.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at the name but grabbed his hand in a tight grip. “Jeff Morgan,” he answered with deep dimples and showed his teeth, white and gleaming.

Sam went next with a slightly hesitant, “Samuel Young.” They shook hands quickly and Jeff turned back to the actors.

“They could almost be your identical twins,” he remarked and Jensen almost choked on air.

“Yeah, we noticed,” he said hoarsely.

The next few hours passed by in a blur. Somehow during Jeff’s stay, Jensen had managed to get the guy slightly tipsy and ushered to Cliff to drive Jeff back to whatever hotel he was staying at. It wasn’t too hard but it had to be one of the most awkward few hours of his entire life. It was definitely up in his top ten list.

Sam and Dean both slumped into the couch once Jeff left.

“Dude, that was really weird,” Dean said once the door closed.

“Yeah. No kidding,” Sam agreed readily.

They both looked ready to doze. Jensen snorted. “Tell me about it. You know that guy played our dad a few years back?”

“He was our dad,” Dean shot back. “We _buried_ him. Man.”

Yeah. Okay. Maybe it was weirder for the Winchesters. Maybe. It wasn’t really like Jeff was actually their dad though. Just looked like him. Still, Jensen supposed it was super weird for them either way. God, this shit was just weird all around. With Jeff’s unannounced visit, he almost forgot about Castiel. Almost. With the newspaper still lying out and about, really, who could?

“How long do you think Jeff’s planning on staying?” Misha asked.

Jensen shrugged. He didn’t have the faintest idea, and if he was going to be honest, didn’t really care either. “I dunno. Why?”

Misha shrugged back and chugged down his beer. “Think he’ll be opposed to the idea of an alternate dimension and doppelgangers?”

Jensen visibly groaned, knowing exactly where Misha’s train of thought was going on this one. Before he could tell Misha off, Sam beat him to it, “No, dude. We can’t tell more people.”

“Why not? Wouldn’t it be better to have more people involved in this? We’re not getting anywhere and at this rate, Cas really will take over the whole world. What’s that saying? ‘The more the merrier’, right?”

Sam shook his head at the same time Dean said, “No. Just. No. It’s bad enough you guys know about this stuff but well, it’s you guys. Can’t exactly be helped since you got involved in this kind of stuff last year. Makes you guys, like, I guess, experts or something. But him? That Jeff dude? He’s a civilian as far as we’re concerned. Can’t involve them, man. We’re sorry but we can’t.”

Misha, the determined son of bitch he was, said, “Just humor me for a moment, okay?”

Dean rolled his eyes but relented. “Fine. We’re all ears.”

“Just think about it. You guys completely suck at acting—“

“Dully noted, dude. Thanks.”

“And he’s an actor, right? And he’s good. Like us. And Cas, we’ve got no idea where he could end up next. All we know is that he has some kind of fetish for churches. He’s power hungry and he craves attention and he’s actually getting it. He’s got this cult following. Dude, just think for a second here. We need information, right? We need an inside guy like in all those spy movies. They’ve got inside guys. That’s how all the good guys get the bad guys. They send in a _mole_.”

Jensen mulled over what Misha was getting at. It actually sounded like a good idea. Cas was getting supporters, that was a fact they couldn’t get around. They had no idea where he’d go, they could only take stabs in the dark. Jensen wasn’t so sure if they really needed Jeff to be their mole though. It could be Jensen or Jared or even Misha himself. But Jeff’s suspicions were worrisome. 

Jared got up after a moment and went over to Jensen’s laptop. “Dude, what are you doing?” Jensen asked him as he watched Jared boot it up.

Jared swiveled in the chair to face them. “We don’t need a literal mole. You do know most people use the internet these days, right? I’m sure there’s at least one site out there with some kind of message board I can get on. Welcome to the 21st century, boys.”

Jensen blanched. “Jared! You’re not exactly tech savvy.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “You don’t need to be when you’re digging for a little information.”

“I am though,” Sam said. “Move over, dude.”

Jared looked at his doppelganger incredulously. “Oh come on. I thought this up first.”

Dean rolled his eyes at their little fight. “Just give it up, man. Sam’s a control freak.”

“Screw you, jerk!”

Dean grinned triumphantly. “Bitch.”

Jensen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He scratched at the stubbles on his chin as he watched Jared and Sam fight some more over the chair. Sam won in the end, not that Jensen was any bit surprised. Sam always seemed to get his way no matter where he was or who he was with. It was just one of those things.

True to his word, almost three hours later, Sam hacked them into a promising looking site. 

“And we’re in,” Sam announced.

“I don’t get how he can be tech savvy when I can barely manage to navigate google,” Jared complained.

Jensen rolled his eyes as Dean laughed. Misha said, “And I don’t get how they can suck so hard at acting when we act for a living.”

That shut Dean up quick. He shot a scowl at Misha and muttered, “Shut up. Just shut up, man.”


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I loved tonight's episode except the torture part. I had to turn my head from that but holy hell, the preview to the next episode looked promising. I love the idea of Crowley and Dean acting as partners, sue me. I might try and squeeze Crowley in this story somehow. I dunno.

**Part 4**

Berkley was thirty years old and working the late shift at 7-11. It was probably one of the most boring jobs out there but at least he made a little money. There were only a few people out, Berkley wasn’t too sure why people liked to drive this late but he wasn’t here to judge them. The TV in the corner was on, bunch of old farts sitting around talking politics, the usual crap. Berkley had never been too interested in politics himself. 

The TV flickered once, then twice, then shut off. Berkley frowned and got up to fix the TV.

“Hey, what’s the matter with the TV?”

Berkley shrugged at the black guy that had been grabbing a few canned food off the shelf, half turned to see why the droning voices of the newscasters had cut off mid-sentence. He pushed the power button and not surprisingly the TV remained blank. Cursing under his breath, Berkley checked the back of the TV. There didn’t seem like anything was wrong with it. Huh.

The fluorescent lights flickered, making Berkley look up, a sudden chill racing down his spine. Something felt…off. Before Berkley had time to figure out what was happening, the lights cut off, leaving everyone in the store shrouded in darkness. He sucked in a deep breath as the guy cradling handfuls of canned food shouted, “What the hell is going on!”

“I don’t know,” Berkley said.

A woman’s voice in the darkness asked, “What happened? What’s happening?”

A little louder, Berkley repeated shakily, “I…don’t know. Just, just hang on. We’ve got a backup generator. It should kick in any minute now.” He held his breath and started to count to ten in his head. Before he even made it to seven, the lights were back up. A little dimmer but beggars couldn’t be choosers. “There. See? No need to freak out people.”

Suddenly the TV turned itself on. Berkley felt his mouth drop open, wondering in the back of his mind if the store was maybe haunted. It must still have been on the same channel but a man in a trench coat replaced the newscasters from before. Berkley stumbled to the register and collapsed on the chair he’d set there earlier, his legs unable to hold him up any longer.

“Is…is it on now?” The man asked to the people beyond view. “Okay. Good. Hello to the people of...the world. My name is Castiel.” Berkley watched the man cock his head to the side, blue eyes seeing into the camera’s lens. “Let me introduce you to your new God.”

 

 

Castiel liked being God. He gained more respect as he was now than he ever did as an ‘Angel of the Lord’. _Angel of the Lord_. The title that he once cherished once upon a time, something that felt almost a part of him, a second skin. It felt almost like a bad joke now. He could imagine the angels in Heaven laughing behind his back whenever he ran around and told it to every human, every demon he met with a tinge of pride in his voice as he spoke the words. He wished his brothers and sisters were here now so he could slaughter them all. But they weren’t. No one was. Just God and His subjects crammed on this tiny planet.

Castiel looked up to the skies, wondering where people went in this dimension if there was no Heaven. He shook the thought. It didn’t matter because now these simple, Godless fools had their God and Castiel had a lot of work ahead of him. A man walking a dog turned to see Castiel looking at him from across the street. A car passed by and Castiel left to his next destination. God was busy, very busy.

 

 

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean kicked the trashcan, toppling it over and spilling out most of the content–mostly crumpled papers and a few beer cans.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as Jensen rolled his eyes and righted up the container. 

“Dude, this totally fucking sucks! I mean what the hell is that idiot thinking going on TV like that? As if he didn’t have enough attention before intentionally walking into a newscast room,” Dean ranted, pacing the trailer, annoyed as hell, and pretty fucking pissed. Fucking Cas and his psycho, power hungry, love craving self. And the worst part of all this? Dean still loved the guy, jackass that he was turning out to be. If Cas was suddenly hanging from a cliff and his one salvation was Dean extending his hand out, Dean was sure he’d offer it in a heartbeat. Because that was Dean, a self-sacrificing idiot, who thought and will always think that family comes before anything else. And Cas? He’d always been family. Like Sam. Like Bobby. Fuck. They were so in trouble.

He stopped himself at the look his brother shot him. “What? What? Spit it out, Sammy.”

“Just…will you fucking chill, Dean? We get it. We’re in some deep shit here. Cas is like this power hungry dick and now he’s got the whole world’s attention. We get it, Dean, we do. Just…you getting all flustered isn’t gonna help anything. It’s not gonna turn Cas back to normal so like I said, just…chill,” Sam said.

Dean took a deep breath, knowing and hating that Sam was right. “I’m not getting flustered over anything.”

Sam raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Jared walked back into the trailer, hanging up and putting away his cell. “That was Jim,” Jared said without preamble. He sighed heavily and sat on the couch next to a snoring Jensen. It was late in Vancouver and everyone was exhausted, beyond exhausted. Dean was at least. He had a deep ache in his gut. 

“What’d he want?” Misha asked as he flicked through the channels.

“He called about seeing Misha on TV,” Jared said eyeing Misha suspiciously, probably wondering how his friend was feeling about his doppelganger making a national appearance like that.

Misha winced and finally turned the TV off. “Uh, right. What’d you tell him?”

“It wasn’t you,” Jared answered honestly.

Misha nodded. “But it looked like me,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, he said that too.” Jared laughed and stretched out his legs. “It’s funny, how much Jim sounds like Bobby. Well he is Bobby (but not really), but whatever, you know what I mean. It's just, for a second I almost thought I was talking to _him_. Then he’d say my name, my real name and I’m like, ‘ _Oh wait a sec_ '.” He paused, then said, “I told him he made a mistake. It wasn’t you. It’s not you, Misha.”

Misha snorted. “Right. Of course.”

“It’s not!”

“I played him,” Misha said.

Jared looked ready to argue but Dean was tired and cranky and annoyed and really wanted more beer damn it, he walked over to stand between them effectively blocking Jared’s view of Misha and crossed his arms, staring the actor down. Silently he dared Jared to do something about it, shout at him maybe, stand up and push him, so Dean actually had a reason to do something back, like punching him, yeah punching something definitely seemed like a good idea now that he was thinking about it. Instead, Jared glared up at him for a moment, then visibly wilted and sank back deeper into the couch, trying to get it to swallow the rest of him.

"Whatever."

Dean sighed.

He turned back to his brother. “We need to catch the son of a bitch, Sammy,” he said.

Sam looked at him, hazel eyes sad and mouth turned downward into a frown. “And we will, Dean.”

The following week dragged on way too slowly for anyone’s liking. Cas seemed to be a step ahead of them all the time. Fucking son of bitch and his angel mojo seemed to be working his charm slowly into the US, inch by inch. Dean gritted his teeth as he watched Sam working his own magic on the wonders of the internet. But even his brother, with his understanding of people and technology, seemed to have limits. Which sucked. Everything pretty much sucked so far.

“I’m trying,” Sam said for the fourth time.

God, Dean was beginning to hate that word. _Trying_ wasn’t getting them anywhere. “Just hack back into the site and grab us this week’s hit,” he snapped.

Sam turned a death glare on him. _Whoa there, Lassie, chill out_ , Dean thought as Sam turned back to his work. “I…can’t,” Sam muttered.

“I’m sorry? What?”

“I said ‘I can’t’. What part didn’t you understand?” Sam asked angrily, still typing furiously on the keyboard.

“What do you mean 'you can’t'? You’re supposed to be our fucking mole for Pete’s sake!”

“Yeah but there’s a thing called security, Dean. It looks like they noticed and hired someone to fix it,” Sam huffed.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah."

“So what are we supposed to do now?” Dean asked as he stalked over to the cooler and got out a beer. Getting drunk seemed to be the running theme in this dimension.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know, Dean.”


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably not going to go on for much longer. I really liked writing this verse and I might come back to it again in the future.

**Part 5**

Misha was going crazy, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind now. He kept hoping every time he woke up he would wake from this nightmare, but nooo, it was like a god out there (not Castiel, mind you) decided Misha must have done something horribly wrong in his prior life and Misha was going to have no choice now but to man up and take all this… _crap_. Castiel was doing all in his power to make Misha’s life a living hell, granted, it wasn’t on purpose. Castiel was just a really, really messed up dick with wings with the misfortune of wearing Misha’s face.

“I can’t leave the trailer now!” Misha said.

Jensen sighed at his friend’s proclamation. “Dude, we just need to get to Rick’s real quick. It’s simple enough. In and out. We’ll be back in a flash.”

“Have you seen me lately?” Misha pointed to the TV.

Jared quickly turned it off. “Dude, relax. Like anyone around here has time to watch TV.” He pointedly ignored at the accusing stares from the group. Of course they watched the news.

“You know it’s kinda weird how half your crew doesn’t even know what’s going on yet,” Dean said.

“That’s the lifestyle of Hollywood, dude,” Jensen responded with a roll of his eyes. “We’re too busy either partying or getting ready for a movie or some other shit to care about the rest of the world.”

“Except ratings,” Jared said.

“Yeah, except ratings,” Jensen conceded.

Misha waved his hands in the air. “This is all easy for you guys to say. You don’t have to worry about a psycho posing around as you.”

The room fell silent. Then Sam said, “Technically he’s not trying to pose as you. He’s posing as God.”

Misha pulled a face. “Technically your face,” he said.

Rick was one of the tech guys in the crew. He was an expert on computers and one of his hobbies before being pulled into the show biz had been hacking. Misha found him cooling off in one of the parked trailers. Misha glanced nervously over his shoulder to Sam. 

“Dude, come on. He’s one of your guys. Go!” He was suddenly shoved from behind and Rick looked up, blinking owlishly.

“Hey Mish, Jay. What’s up, guys?” Rick asked.

Misha cleared his throat. “We’ve got a problem, Rick.”

“Okay…” _And_?

“And…it’s your kind of problem. Need your help with this one.”

“Of course it is. Of course you do,” Rick muttered, already standing.

“We’ll owe you big time?”

“You bet your ass you will. Okay. Lead the way then.”

“Awesome.” Misha led them back to Jensen’s trailer. He paused at the door. “Rick, promise not to ask too many questions. This is a matter of life and death.”

“Dude…when you say it like that,” Rick said with a nervous chuckle. Misha just glared, not budging from the door. “Okay. I promise! Sheesh.”

Misha breathed a little easier and nodded and the three entered. It didn’t take long for him to realize Rick had frozen by the door when he was met with Jensen, Jared and their doppelgangers, Sam and Dean. “Surprise?” Misha said weakly.

“Holy shit.”

It felt a bit like déjà vu as they all gathered and took turns quickly explaining a somewhat edited version of the whole ‘alternate dimension, oh god Supernatural was real’ story. In the end at least Rick wasn’t running for the hills the minute everyone shut their traps and waited for him to respond. In fact Misha was quite positive he was taking this nicely.

“So you’re Dean Winchester? And he’s your brother?” Rick asked, sipping at his can of Coke.

Dean smirked and said, casually, “Yeah.”

Sam scowled. “Why is it whenever we’re introduced, you’re ‘Dean’ but I’m just ‘that guy’s your brother’? Why can’t it ever be ‘oh you’re Sam, and that dude over there, he’s your brother?’ I don’t get it!”

“Aw come on, man, you’ll always be Sammy to me,” Dean said in a nauseatingly sweet voice, batting his eyes.

Sam shoved him away. “Gross.”

Jensen blinked. “It never ceases to amaze me the way you guys…act.”

“What are you talking about, dude?” Dean asked.

“He means you guys act like brothers,” Jared explained.

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed together. “We _are_ brothers.”

“I…nevermind,” Jensen said with a sigh. 

“It’s actor jealousy,” Misha said.

“I’m not jealous,” Jensen said, shooting Misha a disapproving frown.

“You totally are, bro,” Jared said and slung his arm over Jensen.

Jensen swatted him away playfully. “Don’t call me that.”

“Jeez, the chemistry,” Dean snorted.

“So what’s this problem of yours?” Rick finally asked as he downed his can.

Misha wished he was good at computers but it hadn’t been much of an interest to him before. Now that the world seemed to rely on one? Rick typed ridiculously fast and Misha wondered if he actually knew what he was doing or just slamming on the keyboard. Apparently he knew what he was doing because a moment he thought it, a beep came out to signal he was in.

“Here goes, boys,” he said and pressed ‘enter’.

They got the list.

“That can’t be right,” Jensen said, looking down, reading it over before passing it to Jared.

Misha took a peek at it, wondering what the fuss was about.

 

 

“Excuse me, Sir, can you tell me where I am?”

Ross Welder blinked as a man in a brown trench coat walked up to him and his girlfriend. “You’re in New York, man.”

“What country?” Castiel clarified.

Another blink. “U.S.”

“Thank you.” He disappeared.

Castiel reappeared in a bus heading downtown. He could feel his powers slowly draining. He hadn’t meant to come to the U.S. Castiel glanced down and pressed a hand to his belly. Something inside him was trying to get out. Raising to his feet as the bus lurched over a bump, Castiel stumbled forward with the momentum. He gasped sharply as the something inside him pressed against him, stretching his vessel’s flesh.

“Stop it,” he hissed at it and pressed back.

“Are you okay, Sir?”

Blinking up, Castiel looked into the pretty face of, “Jamie Brown.”

The young girl stepped back in surprise. “H-how did you know my name, Mister?”

Castiel cocked his head to the side, driven with the need to be worshipped. “I am God.”

“You’re crazy,” the girl said.

“No, I am God,” Castiel growled. “And you will kneel.” He used his powers to make the girl kneel, head bowed. Castiel breathed in easily. The something fighting to get out curled back in, temporarily sated.

 

 

“So he could be anywhere in the U.S. now,” Misha said, slumped on the couch, feeling suddenly queasy.

“What’s wrong with you?” Jensen asked.

“Nothing,” Misha said but it didn’t feel like ‘nothing’. His head was bowed between his legs, his arms covering his head. “Okay, I feel sick.”

“For how long?” Jared asked, his voice concerned.

Misha rolled his shoulders in a shrug. “Maybe…since we got the list?”

“Dude! That was a few days ago. Don’t tell me you’ve been ready to spill your guts out since then,” Dean exclaimed.

Misha looked up and glared at him. “That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

Dean took a step back as Misha rolled his eyes. “Better not be anything contagious.”

“If it was, you probably would’ve caught it by now,” Misha muttered.

Dean opened his mouth to respond but Sam cut his brother off, “Don’t start, Dean. It’s been a rough few days for all of us, not just you.”

“Whatever.”

“So guess that puts Misha out of commission then,” Jensen said. 

“Do you guys even have any idea where he’d be?” Misha asked. The list was like a mile long and the problem was that the angel could be in and out of a city in the matter of seconds.

Jensen pulled out the papers fresh from the morning. “Cas isn’t exactly the master of subtlety.”

Misha snorted. “No kidding. He’s practically laid out a trail of bodies for us to follow.”

“Why couldn’t it have been a trail of M&Ms?” Dean complained.

“It’s a good thing it’s not actually. You’d eat it all before we could follow it,” Sam pointed out.

Dean pointedly ignored him. “So New York, right? I’ve always wanted to see the Big Apple.”

 

 

The same moment Misha doubled over to vomit into a cheap bucket was the moment Castiel felt like his whole budy would burst. The something inside him was fighting again, harder than ever. The hunger for attention, for control and love pressed down on him again and he knew he wasn’t going to last without another…fix. Castiel, wild eyed, searched the abandoned street for his next victim. A stripper came out of a dark alley and Castiel’s eyes zeroed in on the girl. 

‘ _Get her. Make her submit to us_ ’, something dark inside him hissed.

Castiel had no choice but to obey.


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Bobby Singer was bored as all hell. He missed his boys and if he was being completely honest, he also missed Castiel too. He wouldn’t admit it out loud to the damn angel’s face though that was for sure, however, get him under the influence of some hardcore liquor, Bobby couldn’t be blamed for what came out of his mouth then. He had no idea why he liked the ‘dick with wings’–Dean’s words, not Bobby’s–he just did. Like Dean said, “the guy just grows on you, whether you want it or not”. Bobby certainly didn’t want it…that was for damn sure. He couldn’t help it if Cas was…naïve, ignorant, played the fool, just the same as the rest of humanity. 

“Us fools have to stick together,” Bobby muttered to himself.

“I’ll say.”

Bobby’s head snapped up as Death materialized into the room with a bag of pickle chips. Bobby nearly lurched off his chair in surprise. “Stay seated, will you, Robert? I’ll try and make this meeting quick,” Death said, looking serious.

Bobby swallowed and sank back down. “What are you doing here?” he croaked. He wondered what could bring Death to his doorstep now. Was Bobby going to–?

“Stop that train of thought, Robert. You’re not going to die today,” Death said with a roll of his eyes, showing his exasperation to Bobby’s naivety.

Bobby sighed in relief. “Well, okay then.”

Death put down the pickle chips and clasped his hands together. “I have more pressing concerns than that. It concerns your three boys.”

“My… _three_ boys?”

“Yes. The angel and the Winchesters, of course,” Death said casually.

Bobby didn’t like how calm Death was, it reminded him too much of ‘the calm before the storm’. “What…about them?”

“I think you already know, Robert.”

If Death was referring to how Castiel sucked in all those souls from purgatory and then jumped into another dimension after talking nonsense about ruling two universes instead of just the one, then yes, Bobby knew exactly what this meeting was about. Death simply stared at him until Bobby ran a hand over his chin nervously. Talking with Death made Bobby feel like he was four years old again, getting a scolding or a beating from his old man. It was definitely frustrating to say least.

“Well, since you don’t appear to be in the sharing mood, I’ll tell you what I do know about the troubles your boys are causing and how you are going to fix it,” Death said, seeming unsurprised that Bobby couldn’t form any coherent words right now.

“Alternate Dimensions are delicate things,” Death began in a voice that told Bobby he should have known this by now. “The angel should have known that.”

For some reason, Bobby felt the need to defend him. “Cas isn’t exactly thinking straight.”

“Well _Cas_ tiel has a responsibility to uphold,” Death said calmly and Bobby wanted to shrink down in his seat right there and then, feeling like he took the wrong side. 

“So what…makes alternate dimensions ‘delicate’ exactly?” Bobby asked, choosing his words carefully.

And Death told him. Bobby felt a headache coming on by the time he was through. “Pickle chip?” Death asked.

“You just got done telling me the fabric of the universe is about to collapse due to one off-the-hinge angel, and you’re offering me chips?” Bobby suddenly snapped. He shut his mouth quick after, feeling the flare of anger die down from one look from Death. For a second, he forgot he was dealing with a force of…nature. A downright scary one at that.

“Yes, but now that offer is null,” Death said, unperturbed.

Bobby sighed. Couldn’t he ever hear about the Winchesters without having to worry about some kind of apocalypse? He glanced back at Death eating pickle chips in his kitchen and shook his head with exasperation. “Kill me now,” he muttered. “But not really. It was a joke.”

“Of course it was,” Death deadpanned.

 

 

Dean stretched his legs. God was he sore. “This is why we never take planes, Sammy,” he said.

Sam rolled his eyes as they walked through the airport. “I thought it was because you were scared of heights.”

“It’s not heights I was worried about!” Dean exclaimed.

“Why did you have to make him such a pansy?” Jared asked Jensen.

Jensen shrugged. “Builds character, doesn’t it?”

“God. Talking to you two is worse than hanging with Chuck,” Dean said.

“Why’s that?” Jared asked as they got out.

“Because at least we could’ve just chucked the scripts,” Dean answered.

“Admit it, Dean, you enjoyed the books,” Sam said with a nudge.

Dean rolled his eyes. Like he’d admit such a thing even if it was true. “I didn’t,” he said. They caught a cab a few minutes later. 

The driver looked at the group warily. “Twins?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, slinging an arm over his doppelganger. Jensen grimaced but didn’t correct them. Who’d believe their story anyway? “We’re headed to the…Church of Christ.”

The driver looked him up and down, unimpressed by the leather jacket and jeans. Dean shrugged and gave his best grin. “Big church goers?”

“First time,” Dean corrected as they piled into the cab.

Dean had never really been in a church before. He didn’t count the countless times he had to be inside one for cases. He wasn’t sure about Sam. Sam, his brother, had always been the believer in the family. He believed in angels before he met Castiel. He believed in God even though He left and didn’t seem too intent on coming back anytime soon. He believed in a lot of things, his brother. Which always seemed funny to Dean that he turned into the Righteous Man, that he was the one the angels risked their necks to save from the pits of Hell. One lonely man with an Impala and a brother and a few orders from a dead Daddy. That was what Castiel and his brothers and sisters saved.

And now, here Dean was, in a church…willing to risk his neck to save his ex-best friend. No not ex-best friend. Cas was still his friend, still family. Nothing in these two universes would change that. Even if Cas burned down humanity, even if he betrayed Dean a million and one times. He could still be saved.

“It’s funny, y’know,” Jensen said as they sat in the pews and waited for the angel to show up.

“What is?” Dean asked.

“I’m the religious freak and you aren’t.”

Dean shrugged. “I ain’t judging.”

Jensen laughed. “Course not.”

Dean was about to say more, when the doors opened and people streamed in. They all watched as the cult members gathered into the appropriate pews. “Think we’re in someone’s spot?” he whispered to Sam.

Sam shrugged as voices flooded in.

“QUIET!” Someone shouted and the room fell silent.

Dean wanted to duck down, feeling panicked suddenly. They were really out of place anyway. No one in the group, as far Dean knew, had ever been in a cult before. They’d be spotted out right away. He blinked rapidly as a guy with glasses, jeez did they have to look normal, walked by some of the other members. He cleared his throat and began a spiel of bullshit about God this, God that–Dean tuned a lot of it out, tempted to fall asleep.

“All rise now,” glasses guy suddenly said.

Dean blinked sleepily and peered at the group. “Think this is it?”

“Maybe,” Sam said.

Castiel appeared right on time.

 

 

Bobby groaned as he pulled himself off the ground. He looked around at the suddenly busy intersection of miles long traffic. “Well, definitely not in Kansas, that’s for sure.” No if Death sent him to where he ought to be, he was in NYC. 

Bobby looked up to the bright blue sky and sun, shining heated rays down on the city. Definitely didn’t look like a universe about to implode on itself. He shook his head and raised a hand to the nearest cab. He wasn’t too late at least. He just hoped the universe would hold on just a little while longer.

 

 

“ _CAS_! You gotta stop this, man!” Dean lurched up, off his seat to stand a few feet away from the ex-angel. Cas stared back at him with clear blue eyes. His trench coat was soaked through with dark crimson, and Dean cringed at the thought that it may be some innocent guy’s blood.

Cas followed Dean’s gaze and said, “Actually this came from a stripper. She was no innocent, Dean.”

Dean snapped his gaze back to his friend’s face. “Don’t read my mind.”

“It’s hard not to lately,” Cas murmured, cocking his head to the side. Dean watched as his fingers twitched. He was paler than he’d seen him last, his eyes somewhat haunted. His face looked tired. Cas reminded Dean of a junkie due for a fix.

“Not looking so hot there, Cas,” Dean said.

Cas shrugged and made a cult member near him kneel down. “I…there are complications with being God,” he said as he breathed in heavily.

It was disturbing to see Cas like this, Dean admitted. Something was definitely off.

“Dude, you need to stop killing people,” Jared said.

Cas barely spared the actor a glance before Jared was sent flying into a wall. The cult members scattered like roaches at the display. “N-no! Stay! God commands you!” It was as if Cas’ voice were invisible tendrils of power, Dean was gripped tight, movements made useless. He noticed with a sense of horror that everyone seemed in the same predicament, like they all became living statues.

‘ _Oh crapity crap crap_.’


	7. Part 7

**Part 7**

Bobby gripped the ring Death gave to him before his departure. 

“It’s the key to my powers, Robert,” Death had explained at Bobby’s blank stare.

“All of them?” Bobby grunted.

Death smirked. “Now why would I give all my powers to a hairless ape?”

Bobby snorted, not as offended as he probably ought to have been–but then again this was Death he was talking to. “Fair enough.”

All he had to do was put this on and touch Castiel. “How do you know this’ll work?”

Death shrugged. “The only way to kill God is to reap Him.”

Bobby sighed and tucked the ring into his jeans. “I’m getting too old for this shit.”

“You’re telling _me_ ,” Death said.

After Bobby killed Cas, Death had promised if they brought the angel’s body back to this dimension, he’d bring him back to life.

“At the cost of the next dilemma you’ll no doubt get yourselves into,” Death warned and knowing the Winchesters like he did, Bobby could feel his belly churning. 

“Promise,” he said quickly.

“Good. I’m tired of cleaning up your messes for you.”

“Technically I’m doing it,” Bobby grumbled.

“I gave you the ring,” Death pointed out.

“Yeah, I realized. What’ll happen to the souls Cas sucked up?”

Death shrugged but he didn’t seem too worried so Bobby relaxed. “They’ll come out.”

“What? Isn’t that a bad thing?”

“Normally it would be,” Death agreed easily. “But the portal our rebellious angel stepped through weakened most of them.” He took a chip from the bag. “It’ll take me less than a day to catch them all. Don’t worry.”

Bobby hesitated before asking, “Are they harmless?”

“All except the Leviathans,” Death answered.

“Leviathans? He has Leviathans in him?” Bobby sputtered.

“They’re not important right now, Robert,” Death chided.

Bobby had stood up and glared. “The hell they aren’t! Those things from Purgatory, ain’t they? God’s first creations! If Cas dies, they’ll be released?”

“Yes.”

“What the hell are we doing just standing ‘round for then? Zap me on over!”

“You have to kill him,” Death said.

“The hell I am!” Bobby shouted.

“Sit down…now,” Death said and suddenly Bobby was sitting back in his chair staring Death in the face. “The Leviathans are not your concern.”

“But…”

“I will personally deal with them. Right now, the very fabric of the universe lays with you and your willingness to do the right thing,” Death stated.

Bobby blinked, feeling the ring in the back pocket of his jeans. Right. He had to kill Castiel. “Okay,” he said wearily.

“Okay,” Death nodded at him.

 

 

Castiel ached on the inside, he could feel something moving in his belly, just waiting to be released. He was not so naïve to think it was a darkness in him–well maybe it could be called that but it wouldn’t be accurate–it was more the physical manifestation of a soul that he swallowed from Purgatory. He just wasn’t sure which one because he swallowed a lot of souls. He looked around him. The church had finally quieted down and none of the humans were moving now, not even Dean.

They were all frozen and for a wondrous moment, Castiel let himself wonder, ‘did I do that?’ At first when he arrived to this universe, he thought he was weakening. He sometimes felt himself fading as the souls inside him tried to seek for dominance over his vessel (well body since Jimmy vacated a long time ago). But the pressure he felt the souls exert seemed to die down to a faint, annoying itch when he soaked himself in the undying love from the humans around him.

After a Millennia of being nothing more than a soldier, with no will of his own, it felt good to be in control of those around him. Castiel realized God probably didn’t think like this, he was being the opposite of benevolent…but to a certain extent, Castiel couldn’t seem to help himself.

 

 

Bobby was on time, thankfully. He looked up just in case. Good. Everything was intact still. The sky was still blue, the sun still shining. People were still buzzing in the ever busy ‘Big Apple’. “Thank you, Death,” Bobby muttered and walked inside the church.

It wasn’t too hard to spot Cas, standing in the center of the room full of people. Dean was standing just a few feet away from him and Sam was turned in a pew, not moving either. Bobby frowned, not liking the way this was looking like. The ex-angel turned as Bobby slowly approached.

“Bobby,” he said still not looking at the hunter.

Bobby stopped, not sure of how to continue. “Cas,” he greeted stiffly.

“It’s nice of you to join us,” Cas murmured.

Before Bobby could make a move, he was flung to the other side of the room by some invisible force. He groaned as his back hit the wall hard. Cas was a shadow looming over him. He squatted down beside him. “I knew what you were planning, seconds before you came in,” the ex-angel confessed.

Bobby looked up and spat, “Don’t you touch me, you son of a bitch.”

Cas frowned, then snapped his fingers. “I don’t have to.” Son of…suddenly in the center of the ex-angel’s right palm lay Death’s ring.

“Dammit.”

 

 

“That was your plan?” Dean asked. “Just barge in here and try to reap God?”

“Shut up, Dean,” Bobby said, a raging headache coming on.

“Ever consider retiring from this ‘end of the world’ crap?”

“If you’d all stop trying to cause the end of the world…maybe I’ll think about it.”

“I’m just saying,” Dean said, unable to stop talking.

“I didn’t see any of you chuckleheads coming up with a plan,” Bobby snapped.

“We were working on it.”

“Dean, just shut up,” Sam said.

“If we’re going to Heaven, I call bunking with Jared,” Jensen said after a moment.

Bobby looked at him. “Who said we’d go to Heaven?”

He really hoped they weren’t going to die today. He made plans after this. And dying just wasn’t one of them.

“You know I never understood why my closest ‘friends’ are the ones that defy me the most,” Cas said after a long time.

Bobby grimaced but it was Dean that bit back. “Because what you’re doing is wrong, Cas. You can’t force people to love you. What you’re doing is a form of rape.”

Cas frowned, like he still didn’t quite understand or…didn’t want to understand. “I’m not penetrating anyone, Dean,” he deadpanned.

“Mind rape–you’re mind raping people!” Sam said. “Putting the ‘whammy’ on them.”

“Come on, man. You’ve gotta understand what we’re saying here,” Dean pleaded.

“I think I do get it now,” Cas said.

“Then you’ll stop, right? Because all this is wrong,” Dean said, gesturing to everyone pinned to the walls. “Please. You gotta stop before you kill more people.”

“I never intended to kill anyone, Dean,” Cas said, a sad look in his eyes. ‘Regret,’ they said. But Bobby couldn’t forgive as easily as the Winchesters. It may take a long time for the angel to earn Bobby’s trust back, if at all. “You believe me, don’t you? I just…it was wrong, I know that. I want to be a benevolent God, Dean.”

Want, not wanted. “Son of a bitch, don’t you know when to give up?” Bobby spat.

Cas looked back to Bobby. “What?”

“The universe is gonna collapse if you stay any longer. You hear me, you dick on wings?”

The entire room seemed to freeze after hearing Bobby’s words. Dean mouthed, ‘Dick on wings?’ to Sam but Bobby ignored them. 

“What do you mean ‘the universe’s gonna collapse’?” Jared asked.

“We’re all gonna die?” Jensen demanded at the same time.

Bobby sighed. He wasn’t sure how he ever thought they were demons or shape shifters when he met them. “Death gave me that ring to reap ‘God’ because apparently this universe wasn’t meant to handle God just yet, at least one that swallowed all them Purgatory souls.”

“Oh well that’s just awesome,” Dean said. “By any chance you want to let us go now, Cas, and go back to our own universe before you’re responsible of over seven billion human lives in another universe?”

“How are you guys planning on going home?” Jared asked.

“Death,” Bobby said. 

“That guy scared the shit out of me,” Jensen murmured. “Remember when he guest starred for us a few years back?”

“Yeah,” Jared said.

“Trust me, the real deal’s ten times scarier.”

“And has ears apparently,” Death said, manifesting beside Cas.

Cas lunged to the side but Death’s hand shot out and gripped his shoulder tightly. The horseman sighed when he saw the men pinned to the wall. “Why do I even bother trying to rely on you, hairless apes, to clean up your own messes?”

“Why did you even need me if you were already going to be here?” Bobby demanded.

“I wasn’t actually. I just finished up an errand,” Death replied. “That little tingling feeling in my guts brought me here. You do realize you’re very lucky I didn’t decide to ignore it this time. You’re just minutes away from a catastrophe.”

“Tell us something new,” Dean quipped.

Death sighed and just snapped his fingers.

 

 

After Death, the Winchesters, Bobby Singer and Castiel disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving a very confused, memory wiped cult in their wake, Jared looked over to Jensen, “Dude, wanna get drunk tonight?”

“Sure. But tequila this time,” Jensen said.

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has been made entirely for fun. Thank you for joining with me once again, guys. :)


End file.
